Eternidade
by sweetdreams-fanfictions
Summary: Esme tem uma vida complicada. O único homem que ela se interessou não teve que ir embora, casou-se com o pior homem da cidade e teve que fugir grávida para um lugar desconhecido. Quando ela acha que a esperança estava perdida, ela encontra o AMOR.


**Para toda eternidade**

**Cap. 1 - Primeiro Encontro.**

"Era mais um dia comum". Assim eu pensava.

Até eu cair e quebrar a perna.

- Ai! – gritei de dor enquanto minha mãe tocava na minha perna quebrada.

- Shh, minha querida Esme, o médico já esta a caminho – minha mãe disse.

- Na realidade o médico acabou de chegar – corrigiu meu pai – Nossa, mas ele é rápido.

- Não se preocupe irmã, vai ficar tudo bem. Ele é um ótimo médico – assegurou Lucy.

Eu esperava que ficasse tudo bem, estava tão desagradável. Toda minha família, até a empregada, estava sentada ao lado de mim na cama de casal dos meus pais. Eu não estava acostumada com isso, com pessoas cuidando de mim, principalmente minha irmã mais nova, a Lucy. Isso não estava certo, eu que devia estar cuidando deles, não é?

- Não se preocupem comigo... – comecei, mas uma batida na porta me interrompeu.

- Pode entrar, doutor Cullen – meu pai autorizou.

Eu sempre gostei de médicos. Quando eles ajudavam _outras _pessoas.

Nunca achei que iria precisar de uma multidão de pessoas me ajudando, ou me olhando enquanto um médico cuidava de mim. Então tomei uma atitude que eu não aprovava, não olhei para a cara do médico.

Mas mesmo assim eu consegui ouvir sua voz, e era tranqüila mas de uma certa forma autoritária enquanto ele pedia para os outros nos deixarem a sós. Era o tipo de voz que tinha um homem confiante e bonito, por isso não consegui mais resistir, tive que ver se minhas suspeitas estavam corretas.

Quando eu olhei não acreditei no que via.

Minhas suspeitas estavam muito mais do que corretas. Parecia que eu estava vendo um anjo na minha frente, um anjo de terno e gravata.

Perguntei-me se não estava tendo alucinações, ele era perfeito demais para ser real.

Ele era alto, com os cabelos dourados e tinha a pele mais branca que eu já vira. Seus olhos eram de um tom preto profundo, impossível de identificar a iris e a pupila. Embaixo dos olhos misteriosamente hipnotizantes havia olheiras roxas, como se alguém tivesse dado um soco no seu rosto.

Eu podia sentir meu queixo caindo, lutei para recompor minha expressão.

- Você deve ser a senhorita Johnson – disse ele com um sorriso gentil.

Tentei me lembrar de como falava.

- Hmm, me chame de Esme.

O que eu estava fazendo?

- Tudo bem então, Esme – ele sorriu – Como esta sua perna.

Eu nem me lembrava mais da dor, até ele tocar no assunto.

- Dolorida.

Ele riu. O som era extremamente agradável, como uma musica para meus ouvidos.

Ele sentou ao meu lado na cama e tocou minha perna no machucado levemente. Quase não senti dor, não só porque não tinha quase nenhuma pressão, mas também porque seus dedos eram como gelo, agradável no machucado.

Ele continuou a ver a extensão do machucado com a ponta dos dedos.

- Dói? – perguntou.

- Não muito – eu me perguntei se era só eu que escutava meu coração acelerado. Pelo o que eu sentia eu podia jurar que as pessoas na sala escutariam.

Eu corei com a possibilidade de ele escutar. Ele olhou para mim numa expressão interrogativa.

- Não esta muito ruim. Como você se machucou?

- Correndo... Com a minha irmã mais nova.

Ele riu novamente.

- Gosta de correr?

- Não muito – admiti – Eu gostava quando era menor, agora só acompanho a Lucy.

- Hmm – disse ele. Pelo jeito como ele me olhou parecia que estava imerso em pensamentos – Quantos anos você tem?

- 16. E você, doutor?

- Pode me chamar de Carlisle, e eu tenho 27.

Isso me confundiu.

- 27? – perguntei cética.

- Sim, por quê?

Balancei minha cabeça para me recompor.

- Nada. Eu só pensei que fosse mais novo – Pela aparência. Acrescentei mentalmente.

Ele riu enquanto cuidava da minha perna.

- Você é muito bom nisso – elogiei.

- Obrigado – ele sorriu.

- Sua mulher deve ficar orgulhosa – eu disse na maior indiferença que pude reunir.

- Eu não sou casado.

- O quê? Ah... Mas por quê?

Isso era estranho, muito estranho. Com o talento dele ele provavelmente deve ter dinheiro, e sua aparência fazia com que todas as garotas se derretessem. Aliás, ele parecia ser uma pessoa magnífica.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu não... Devo ser um bom marido – ele sorriu.

- Por que não? – eu comecei imaginar em algo que ele não pareça ser bom. Resposta: zero.

- É complicado.

Estava morta de curiosidade, mas não quis ser rude em um assunto em que parecia particular.

- E você, Esme?

- Eu o quê?

- Já tem noivo? – perguntou gentilmente.

Eu podia sentir meu coração pulando com a pergunta dele. O motivo? Eu não sei qual. Era obvio que havia milhares de mulheres melhor que eu, ele não devia estar fazendo essa pergunta pelo mesmo motivo que eu. Afinal, não há ninguém melhor que ele.

- Eu acho que... Ainda não – suspirei.

Ele me lançou um olhar interrogativo.

- É claro que não vai ser eu que vou escolher meu noivo – respondi a não pergunta tristemente. Nunca responderia isso para nenhum outro, mas era impossível resistir a ele e seus olhos penetrantes.

- Ah – disse ele, percebendo de imediato – Eu lamento por isso.

Eu suspirei.

- Tudo bem, eu não tenho alternativa, tenho? Essa é a realidade, eu não posso fazer nada. Só espero que seja uma boa pessoa, de qualquer jeito. E que meus filhos sejam bem criados.

- Quer ter filhos? – disse com uma pitada de tristeza que eu não consegui identificar o motivo.

- É claro que sim – respondi imediatamente – Você não? – perguntei.

Mas ele não me respondeu, só ficou me olhando nos olhos com uma expressão que eu não consegui entender. Nós ficamos assim por um longo tempo, meu coração não desacelerava, e aqueles olhos negros me prendiam.

- Eu já acabei – disse ele por fim.

- Já? – me decepcionei. Foi tão rápido. Quem sabe quando nos veremos de novo? Eu podia muito bem me machucar de propósito para isso.

Ele sorriu.

- Meu pai tem razão, você é rápido – admiti tristemente.

Nunca fui boa de esconder meus sentimentos e eu podia ver que ele viu isso. Mas não fez nada. Afinal, o que ele poderia fazer?

- Procure ficar em repouso. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar.

- Qualquer coisa? – perguntei esperançosa.

Ele riu tristemente.

- Sim, qualquer coisa.

Eu sorri, um pouco melhor com a idéia.

- Venha me visitar – pedi.

- Se você quiser... – ele falou enquanto se retirava.

- É claro! Minha mãe iria adorar.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu também iria adorar – ele disse com um sorriso. Mas os olhos ainda estavam tristes.

- Adeus, Carlisle. Até outro dia.

- Adeus, Esme. Cuide-se.

- Vou me cuidar – prometi.

Eu o olhei enquanto fechava a porta. Eu sabia, desde então, que eu nunca me esqueceria desse rosto.

**Cap. 2 – **

- Finalmente você pode andar de novo, Esme! Como é essa sensação? – Lucy perguntou.

- É meio estranha, parece que eu estou aprendendo a andar de novo.

- O que você vai fazer hoje? – perguntou.

- Eu não sei...

Tinha tantas coisas que eu queria fazer! Passar dias (nem sei quantos foram) numa cama é uma experiência agonizante. Você fica pensando nas coisas que poderia fazer... E é isso, mais nada, só fica pensando. Eu estava cansada de pensar. Eu iria fazer a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

- Eu acho que vou... Ver Carlisle – falei sem ter certeza.

- O doutor bonitão? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Nós duas rimos.

Eu fui de cavalo até o hotel onde ele estava hospedado. Foi ótimo andar de cavalo, se sentir livre novamente.

Foi difícil encontrar o hotel, era muito escondido da cidade. Foi por isso que eu pensei que ele estava se mudando de hotel, e porque ele estava na saída e uma pequena mala estava ao lado dele.

- Esme? – ele perguntou confuso quando me viu.

- Oi – eu disse com um sorriso – Agora que eu posso andar eu resolvi te ver. Espero que não seja uma hora ruim – acrescentei quando olhei novamente a pequena mala.

- Hmmm... Não exatamente.

Eu não sei direito o que esperava, talvez eu tenha pensado que tinha batido a cabeça com muita força quando quebrei minha perna. Mas eu depois de um tempo pensando cheguei à conclusão que tal beleza como a que tinha visto não poderia existir, deveria ser algo da minha cabeça.

Eu estava enganada, é claro. Ele estava tão lindo quanto o primeiro dia.

Eu cheguei mais perto para enxergar melhor seu rosto, seus contornos, seus... Olhos!

Eu pude sentir meu rosto virar uma mascara de choque quando vi seus olhos. Será que eu bati _mesmo_ a cabeça? Eu podia jurar que seus olhos eram da cor mais escura que eu já tinha visto, agora eles estavam tão... Dourados.

Eu arfei.

- O que aconteceu com os seus olhos? – perguntei confusa – Eu posso jurar que eles eram pretos, agora estão... – não consegui terminar a frase – Eu estou maluca?

- Não, você não esta – ele respondeu.

- Então o que aconteceu?

Ele não me respondeu de inicio, só ficou olhando dentro dos meus olhos por um longo momento. Eu pensava que era somente por causa da cor que eles me hipnotizavam, mas eu também estava enganada nisso. Seus lindos e estranhos olhos dourados também faziam o mesmo efeito a mim. Eu estava hipnotizada pelos seus olhos, pela sua beleza.

Como ele fazia isso?

- É complicado – ele respondeu com aquela voz linda.

Eu voltei à razão.

Dava para ver que ele não estava confortável com a idéia de me contar sobre seus misteriosos olhos, então eu não pressionei.

- Você é mesmo cheio de mistério, não é? – suspirei derrotada.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e eu mudei de assunto.

- Então, por que a mala?

- Não precisam mais de mim aqui, o outro médico esta voltando. Então eu vou para casa – ele respondeu.

- O que? Mas... é tão cedo.

Ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de ficar.

Eu não podia esconder, isso me decepcionou. Ele ficou tão pouco tempo! Só um mês.

- Você tem que ir?

- Sim, meu trem parte daqui a pouco.

Eu assenti tristemente.

- Vai voltar? – eu disse sem esperanças. O que ele tinha para fazer nessa cidade pequena?

Ele também não respondeu e eu suspirei.

- Tudo bem, então.

- Adeus, Esme.

- Tchau, Carlisle.

Eu fiquei parada no meu lugar enquanto ele ia embora com as malas. Eu sempre me lembraria dele, eu tinha certeza, alguém como ele era difícil de esquecer.

É claro que não era o mesmo quando se tratava de mim. Não teria motivo para ele se lembrar de mim, infelizmente.

Isso me deu uma idéia.

- Espere! Carlisle! – eu gritei e corri até ele.

Ele já estava no final da rua quando se virou para mim. Nossa, ele era mesmo rápido!

- Sim? – ele disse quando eu cheguei perto dele.

Eu estava arfando por causa da corrida, devia fazer mais exercícios físicos.

- Pegue, leve isso com você. Como lembrança.

Eu tirei meu colar prata com pingente de coração que minha avó deu para mim e entreguei para ele.

- Esme, tem certeza? É tão bonito...

- Sim, eu tenho. Eu não preciso dele. Assim você pode se lembrar de mim.

- Obrigado. Eu queria lhe dar algo para se lembrar de mim também... Eu trouxe pouca bagagem – ele deu um sorriso como quem se desculpa.

- Não precisa, mesmo.

- Ah, espere! Eu tenho algo... – ele disse enquanto mexia na mala – Era de minha mãe, eu não uso, é claro – ele riu e me entregou.

Era uma pulseira de ouro, e também tinha um pingente de coração, só que no coração tinha um delicado "C" (de Cullen ou de Carlisle, eu não sabia). Parecia ser muito antigo, mas era claro que era de boa qualidade.

- Não, não, não... Eu não posso aceitar – eu disse entregando de volta. Aquilo pertencia à mãe dele! A mãe morta dele! Deveria ter um valor sentimental.

- Pegue, eu não me importo.

- Mesmo? – perguntei.

- Sim. Agora, infelizmente, eu tenho que ir. Até a próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos! – ele disse indo embora.

- _Se_ nos encontrarmos – eu sussurrei baixo demais para ele ouvir.

Mas mesmo assim ele se virou e deu um sorriso para mim.

- Adeus – eu disse baixinho, a tristeza tomando conta de mim.

**Capítulo 3 – Arranjada**

Mesmo fazendo dois meses que Carlisle se fora eu ainda me pegava pensando nele, pensando em coisas que nós poderíamos fazer se ele estivesse ficado.

Esse sentimento era estranho, impassível, desconhecido.

Eu ficava o imaginando antes de dormir, nos meus sonhos. Ficava imaginando as coisas que ele diria, as coisas que eu diria... Fico _lembrando _a força que seus olhos tinham em mim.

Isso não era bom. Ficar pensando nele só piorava. Eu não poderia me apaixonar pela fantasia, tenho que viver a realidade por mais dura que seja.

E a minha realidade era _bem_ dura.

_Dez anos depois... _

Mas o tempo passa.

- Mãe, por favor, eu não quero conhecer o Sr. Hill, por favor – implorei.

Frederic Hill estava me esperando na sala de estar, meu pai tentando agradá-lo o quanto puder.

Minha mãe suspirou pesadamente.

- Esme, você escolhe: ou casa com ele sem conhecer, ou você pode conhecê-lo antes.

Minhas pernas começaram a tremer, eu fiquei impressionada comigo mesma quando eu vi que ainda não tinha caído no chão.

- Mãe, mãe – implorei – Por favor, não faça isso comigo.

- Não fazer o que? Ele é rico! Nossa família precisa disso, Esme. Seja adulta! Você vai fazer vinte e sete anos semana que vem você não pode ficar esperando que o príncipe encantado apareça por sua porta! – ela silibou acidamente. Mas minha mãe não sabia da verdade, que meu príncipe já passou por minha porta... E já saiu também – Acorde, Esme. Você não pode ficar contando com que Carlisle volte! Ele não vai voltar, faz quase onze anos! – ela disse lentamente, separando bem as palavras para fazer com que os buracos que as palavras causaram ardessem mais.

Eu podia sentir meus olhos cheios de lágrimas, eu não podia impedir isso, ele foi o único homem que verdadeiramente me interessei, o único que eu tinha certeza que seria feliz a qualquer custo, mesmo quase não o conhecendo. Não há palavras para isso. Eu só podia dizer que ele era a minha única esperança.

Uma esperança vã.

- Eu não tenho escolha, tenho? – perguntei com uma voz fraquinha.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Mas, Esme, veja o lado bom – disse com uma voz reconfortante. Agora ela podia ser sensível, não é? Mas essa era minha mãe, afinal, eu já devia saber – Você vai ajudar muito essa família, você vai impedir que sua irmã morra de fome. Não é isso que você quer?

Sim. Eu só queria que existisse qualquer outra maneira.

Eu só assenti e enxuguei uma lagrima que tinha escapado.

E lá estava ele, Frederic Hill, sentado no sofá humilde da minha sala. Ele estava numa posição superior – não de um jeito superior, mas com certeza ele estava se sentindo superior.

Eu sempre tive nojo dele, não é um sentimento que eu aprove muito. Quando eu olhava seu rosto maldoso, com aquele olhar de peixe morto, aquele jeito de falar que faz o outro querer da um tapa na cara por ser tão egocêntrico e mimado.

- Srta. Johnson – ele saudou.

Eu não falei nada, só sentei no meu lugar, e o meu lugar era o mais longe dele possível. Não sei como meus pais não enxergavam isso.

Minha mãe deu uma tossida falsa.

- Sr. Hill – eu disse apaticamente.

Nós só conversamos sobre suas posses. Na realidade, eles conversaram, eu só fingia que ouvia. Eu tinha que me concentrar para não soltar um suspiro ou para manter minha posição ereta de tanto tédio que eu tinha.

- Toca piano, Sr. Hill? – perguntou minha mãe.

Eu me interessei somente ai, ele poderia ter um piano e me ensinar a tocar.

- Não, nunca tive paciência – disse ele grosseiramente.

- Que pena – eu respondi no mesmo tom – Eu sempre admirei pessoas que tocam, é uma arte.

- A senhorita toca?

- Não.

- Então não deves falar nada – ele disse acidamente.

Eu podia sentir a raiva que tão raramente sentia. Eu ia dar uma resposta muito grosseira – o que certamente não faz meu tipo. Eu tinha que admitir que aquele homem me fazia uma pessoa diferente... Uma pessoa pior -, mas me lembrei de meus pais e minha irmã e repensei.

Só fiquei calada enquanto ele me lançava um sorriso superior.

Será assim que minha vida será?

**Capítulo 4 – Pesadelo. **

Ouvi a batida de um portão no lado de fora da casa espaçosa e lancei um olhar coberto de medo para Lucy.

- Fuja, Esme – minha irmã mais nova sussurrou.

- Fuja _você_! Por favor, Lucy, você não vai querer estar por perto – disse com urgência.

- Eu fico – desafiou.

Agora eu já podia ouvir os passos, Frederic, meu marido – embora eu ache que essa não seja a melhor descrição do que ele seja, pois não acho possível que um monstro possa receber um cargo com tamanha importância -, estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Pelo o que pude perceber, ele tinha acabado de voltar de algum bar com os amigos, e algumas mulheres provavelmente, o que não era nenhuma novidade.

- Vá, por mim! Será muito pior se você ficar – implorei – Vá! Agora!

Ela pareceu pensar por um segundo e depois disse, vencida:

- Eu nunca vou perdoar mamãe por ter a obrigado casar com esse monstro.

Eu me virei e fui para a entrada, sem tempo para levar minha irmã para a saída dos fundos. Encostei-me no corrimão da escada de frente para a porta.

Frederic entrou com um humor negro, o que também não era novidade alguma. Eu respirei fundo e permaneci no mesmo lugar.

- Venha me dar boas-vindas, Esme – ordenou.

Eu continuei no mesmo lugar, meu coração batendo mais forte com a adrenalina, com medo que ele acabasse me matando se eu fosse fazer o que ele pedisse.

Mas era assim durante cinco meses, sempre quando ele voltava bêbado, quase todas as noites. Às vezes eu finjo dormir a tempo, tentando poupar meu corpo e mente. Havia cinco meses que eu não sabia o que é sentir meu corpo sem nenhum hematoma, ou passar vinte e quatro horas sem ouvir algum xingamento.

- Você é minha mulher, venha me cumprimentar! – ele gritou, tão alto que todos os empregados poderiam ouvir.

Eu continuei imóvel e nada falei.

Ele correu até perto de mim, vermelho como tomate, pegou meus cabelos e me jogou contra parede.

- Sua vaca estúpida, eu não me casei com você somente para você ficar com meu sobrenome! – seu grito machucava meus ouvidos.

Já não fazia diferença o que eu dissesse, eu não poderia escapar.

- E eu não me casei com você para ficar em casa sozinha, enquanto você esta com prostitutas e amigos bêbados, depois ser esbofeteada em casa.

Eu senti minha cabeça ser arremessada contra o chão pela sua mão grande e grossa.

- Fosse morreria se não fosse por mim, mulher! – gritou enquanto puxava meus cabelos para me deixar de pé novamente.

- Eu já _estou _morta.

Ele riu sem humor algum, depois retirou um canivete de seu bolso.

- Como eu queria que você estivesse.

Frederic foi atrás de mim e colocou a faca em meu pescoço.

- Eu posso mudar isso – ele disse desafiador.

Engoli a seco.

- Mas você não me serviria de nada morta – falou.

Então retirou a faca e me empurrou ao chão. Minha testa bateu com muita força, eu podia prever outro hematoma.

- Só me causaria problemas – acrescentou.

Eu ouvi a porta se fechando, então aproveitei para chorar minhas lágrimas da noite.

**Cap. 5 – Fuga.**

- Olha, eu não posso fazer isso! Eu não posso fugir e deixar você aqui! – disse pela milésima vez.

Lucy fez uma careta pela milésima vez.

- Esme! – ela gritou. O quê? Como minha irmã _caçula _estava me dando um sermão? Como eu cheguei a _esse_ ponto? – Você tem pensar em si mesma, entendeu? Pare de ficar se preocupando comigo! Eu já tenho vinte e cinco anos, eu sei me virar. Escute-me agora – ordenou.

Eu suspirei e tentei escutá-la.

- Não é por você e não é por mim. – disse lentamente – Esme, você esta carregando uma criança no seu ventre! Você não pode deixá-la nascer nessa casa!

- Nossa, eu nunca tinha percebido o quão matura você ficou – olhei para minha irmã com orgulho.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não é hora para isso. Você vai deixar que ela seja criada por _ele? _Você sabe o que vai acontecer com essa criança se ela nascer nessa casa?

Lucy tinha razão. Eu sabia muito bem disso, era só olhar as manchas roxas no meu braço para tirar a conclusão que nenhuma criança poderia ser criada aqui.

Mordi meu lábio. Eu _tinha _que agir. Se não era por mim, era pela criança que eu carrego no meu ventre.

- O que eu faço? – eu perguntei com uma voz fininha.

- Vá para casa do nosso primo, o Ronald, ele a adora, vai recebê-la de braços abertos! – ela se empolgou quando viu que eu estava aceitando sua idéia – Pegue seu cavalo e vá até Milwaukee! Seja feliz, crie esse bebe com amor, apaixone-se! Siga seus sonhos, irmã! É sua vida, não deixe seus pais decidirem por você ou um vilão tirar toda sua felicidade! Daqui a pouco não haverá mais razões para lutar, Esme.

Eu olhei orgulhosa novamente para minha irmã e eu podia sentir uma lagrima escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas. Quando ela tinha ficado assim?

- Uau – eu disse – Como você ficou assim?

- Eu tive uma boa irmã – ela piscou para mim.

Nós duas rimos.

Eu tinha saído na noite seguinte, passei um dia viajando. Minha irmã tinha dado todas suas economias para mim e minha mala era pequena.

Milwaukee era uma cidade pequena, foi fácil encontrar a grande casa do meu primo, Ronald. Sem dúvida Ron era um bom amigo, ele e sua família me receberam muito bem e prometeram não contar aos meus pais que eu estava aqui.

Estava tudo ótimo, muito melhor do que no lugar onde morava – não posso chamar _aquilo_ de casa. O quarto era aconchegante, todos nos reuníamos para jantar e o clima era sempre feliz, algo que nunca aconteceria morando com Frederic.

Eles eram muito gentis comigo, não me pressionavam e iam arranjar um emprego para mim. Jennifer, a filha mais velha deles, ia me ensinar a tocar piano. Harold, o caçula, pintava, e era tão talentoso quanto sua irmã.

Marianne, a esposa de Ron, e eu sempre colhíamos frutas no quintal.

Era uma família feliz, uma família que todos desejariam, uma família que se amava.

Mas é claro, sempre quando percebem que estou começando a ser feliz, vem alguém e diz: "Ó, não. Esme esta feliz, isso não é certo, devemos acabar com a felicidade dela".

Como a vida era justa; eu pensei com sarcasmo.

E a injustiça apareceu quando, depois de dois meses com eles, Ron apareceu angustiado e disse:

- Essa é uma cidade muito pequena – ele suspirou frustrado – Alguém a viu aqui e contou a sua mãe. Ela deve esta partindo hoje.

Eu arfei.

- E agora? – Marianne parecia preocupada.

- Eu não tenho lugar para ir – eu falei desesperada – Se Frederic me encontrar ele vai me _matar_ e o bebe também! Vocês não o conhecem... – eu não acabei, só me concentrei para respirar direito.

- Não se preocupe. Olha, em Ashland tem uma pequena escola onde minha irmã da aula. Eu posso ligar para ela, ela esta precisando de ajuda com as crianças pequenas. Você se disfarça de uma viúva, diz que perdeu o marido na guerra... Invente outro nome. Vai dar tudo certo.

Eu pensei por um instante. Seria bom, lidar com crianças... Vai dar tudo certo; repeti para mim mesma.

Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos.

- Tudo bem.

**Cap. 6 – Perda**

Ashland era melhor do que eu pensava. Eu ajudava na creche local, cuidando de crianças, o que era perfeito pra mim. Todos acreditaram que eu era uma viúva, foi fácil demais com toda essa guerra. Meu nome... Bom, aqui eles me chamavam de Esme Cullen.

Eu não sei por que eu escolhi esse sobrenome, mas foi o primeiro que veio na minha mente.

Eu fiquei muito amiga da outra ajudante, a Claire. Eu também amava as crianças e elas gostavam de mim também. Não via a hora de meu beber nascer...

Já tinha oito meses.

Era uma sexta feira, eu estava pensando nas possibilidades de nomes para meu bebe quando um pai de uma criança chegou para mim e disse:

- Sra. Cullen?

Eu sempre ficava meio eufórica quando me chamavam assim.

- Sim? – falei.

- Você não é a mulher do doutor Cullen? Bom homem aquele, muito bom. Eu o conheci, mas não sabia que ele tinha uma esposa.

Eu dei um riso histérico e não respondi.

- Parabéns pelo bebe, ele vai ficar orgulhoso. Ele esta na cidade? Eu gostaria muito de falar com ele novamente...

Mas eu não consegui ouvir mais, a voz estava muito longe, muito baixa... As paredes começaram a sair do lugar e meu corpo amolecendo.

Eu senti meu corpo cair no chão.

- Oh, meu Deus. Você esta bem, senhora? – perguntou alarmado.

Depois eu ouvi gritos e pedidos de socorro. Não consegui identificar nenhuma voz, só à de Claire que estava falando para me levar ao hospital.

- O bebe! – ouvi alguém gritar.

Depois eu mergulhei na escuridão profunda.

Eu estranhei quando acordei.

Estava tudo muito claro, eu me sentia fraca demais, com fome. Nada normal, eu só queria saber se o bebe estava bem.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Cullen? – ouvi alguém perguntar.

Virei o meu rosto lentamente e vi o médico da cidade me olhando com olhos angustiados.

- Sim. O que aconteceu? – minha voz estava fraca.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu não sei como lhe contar isso... – ele começou e depois parou.

- O que aconteceu? O bebe esta bem? – perguntei alarmada.

- O bebe... Ah, isso nunca aconteceu. Senhora, você perdeu o bebe.

Eu lutei para encontrar minha voz. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

- O que? – eu sussurrei, fraca demais para falar mais alto – Meu bebe... – não consegui terminar a frase.

- Eu lamento. Claire pediu para chamar sua irmã, ela esta aqui.

Eu mal conseguia enxergar minha irmã direito quando ela entrou por causa das lagrimas. Ela ficou quieta, só falou um "sinto muito". Por muito tempo eu fiquei chorando, chorando e chorando. Eu nunca pensei que havia tantas lágrimas em mim. Haveria um fim, não haveria?

Depois de longas horas, eu conseguia enxergar, as lagrimas deveriam estar acabando. Mas eu continuava a chorar.

- Você vai ficar melhor, Esme.

- Não, eu não vou! – explodi pela primeira vez com a minha irmã – Eu não tenho marido, eu não tenho casa, eu não tenho família e não tenho mais filho, Lucy!

- Eu sinto muito – repetiu.

- O que eu vou fazer? - perguntei desesperada.

- Esme, tudo vai melhorar... Você tem um coração tão bom.

- Não! – gritei, suspirei e depois abaixei o tom de modo que minha voz se tornasse um sussurro – Meu coração esta quebrado.

- Eu sinto muito – ela repetiu, desesperada.

- Você já disse isso – falei acidamente.

Ela recuou com a ácido na minha voz, depois percebi o quão estúpida eu estava sendo com minha irmã que veio de longe para me ajudar.

- Desculpe-me – Eu ainda tinha piedade.

- Você não tem com o que se preocupar.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio. Lucy foi a primeira a quebrá-lo. Eu sempre amei minha irmã infinitivamente, mas eu queria ficar só nesse momento.

- O que você vai fazer? – sussurrou.

Eu a ignorei.

- Quando eu vou poder sair?

- Essa noite. Por quê?

- Eu estou pensando... No que eu vou fazer.

Houve outra pequena pausa.

- O horário de visita acabou, mas abriram um exceção. Eu devo ir agora.

Assenti.

- Você vai ficar bem? – ela perguntou, ansiosa.

- Sim. E você?

Ela me lançou um olhar com censura.

- Sempre se preocupando com os outros.

- Eu preciso saber. Você vai? – insisti.

- Claro, eu não dependo mais de você, Esme. Não se preocupe, o Ronald – Ronald era seu marido – é ótimo. Trate de se cuidar.

Ela me beijou na testa e saiu.

Quando fechou a porta, eu sussurrei:

- Não vale a pena, não há razão.

**Cap. 7 – Péssimas notícias. **

CARLISLE CULLEN.

Eu me encontrava com a mão dentro do bolso, segurando um colar com pingente de coração que ganhei há anos atrás, quando o dia mudou completamente.

Eu nunca acreditei muito em sinais, mas eu deveria começar.

Esta manhã atendi um pequeno garoto que tinha quebrado a perna correndo com o irmão. Ele tinha a mesma inocência e a mesma doçura da garota do colar, que eu nunca me esquecera seu nome, Esme.

Na realidade, eu nunca esqueci nada. Nunca esqueci do seu jeito meigo de falar, do seu olhar e nem do seu sorriso. Eu lembro quando nos vimos pela última vez, do vento que trazia o seu cheiro, e da sua voz triste quando eu ia embora.

Eu não conseguia esquecer das pessoas interessantes por causa da minha boa memória, é claro, mas ela era diferente. Por alguma razão, eu não me lembrava dela somente quando eu quisesse, mas muitas vezes seu rosto aparecia na minha mente por uma razão desconhecida.

Talvez ela tenha sido a pessoa mais interessante que eu já conhecera; essa era minha única teoria.

Qualquer um poderia se apaixonar por ela com tamanha facilidade, por isso eu não deveria me surpreender se ouvisse falar dela de novo. Porém estava muito longe de onde ela morava, e não a via faz muito tempo, por isso eu me surpreendi.

- Você é o Sr. Cullen? – perguntou um homem. Falando em pessoas que eu tinha conhecido, eu sabia que já havia conversado com esse homem antes, mas não me lembrava de seu nome. São nomes demais.

- Sim – respondi com um sorriso.

- Eu sinto muito por seu filho e sua esposa, você deve estar muito triste.

Tudo bem, talvez eu não o tenha visto.

- Desculpe, o quê?

- Você não sabe? A senhora Esme perdeu o bebe dois dias atrás. Coitada, ela estava tão feliz que ele nasceria a pouco tempo. E tão boa pessoa! É uma injustiça.

- Esme? – perguntei, confuso.

- Sim, Esme Cullen, sua mulher.

Ele parecia ter percebido a confusão nos meus olhos, por isso perguntou:

- Esta tudo bem, senhor?

Eu ignorei a pergunta.

- Como Esme era?

- Tinha pele clara, tamanho médio, cabelos caramelos caídos no ombro...

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei com aquela expressão pasma.

- Esme? – arfei – Perdeu o bebe? – me apoiei na bancada e coloquei a testa nas mãos.

- O senhor não sabia?

Me limitei a balançar a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, deve ser um momento difícil para vocês.

- Onde ela está? – perguntei.

- Provavelmente já deve ter saído do hospital.

- Obrigado.

Eu corri até o hospital de Ashland com toda a velocidade que consegui alcançar. Eu tinha muitas perguntas em minha mente, mas a principal era por que ela tinha colocado o meu nome.

Cheguei ao hospital sem nenhuma resposta e estava prestes a entrar, mas então senti o cheiro de Esme. Era impossível esquecer aquela essência de rosa, fora o melhor cheiro que já tinha sentido.

Era estranho, mas o cheiro não ia para a cidade, mas sim para o caminho contrario.

Continuei a seguir o cheiro até que percebi para onde o cheiro me levava.

- Não – sussurrei.

Para o penhasco.

**Capítulo 8 – Nova. **

ESME

Ninguém no mundo poderia merecer tanta dor.

Enquanto minhas veias queimavam eu ficava pensando se eu tinha sido uma pessoa muito má em outra vida para merecer tudo isso. O único homem que eu me interessei não mostrava o mesmo sentimento em relação a mim, eu me casei com o pior homem da face da Terra, a única esperança para a minha vida melhorar tinha morrido, e quando eu desejava acabar com esse sofrimento só me vinha mais e mais dor.

Mas depois que o fogo queimou minhas veias, meus pulmões, meus tecidos e meu coração, a dor cessou, e eu pensei estar no céu.

Abri os olhos; ainda parecia Ashland. Eu conseguia ouvir as ondas raivosas baterem na superfície rochosa e o céu estava cinza, num tom triste. Isso não parecia o céu, além do anjo que estava se desculpando.

- Ah, Esme, eu sinto muito! Você pode me perdoar, eu não queria ter feito isso com você - Quando eu ouvi sua voz, esperei pela batida dolorosa em meu coração, mas não pude sentir nada. Eu também estava esperando por lágrimas, mas elas também não vieram.

Eu me sentei.

- Carlisle? – gaguejei, mas eu não tinha duvida que essa voz da anjo pertencia a ele.

- Sim, sou eu, Esme – ele disse, ansioso.

Era ele mesmo. Ele não mudou nada, nadinha. Seus olhos continuavam hipnotizadores, seu cabelo ainda era de um loiro macio e brilhante, suas feições ainda possuíam a simetria perfeita, sua voz ainda derretia meus ossos e tudo nele ainda representava o que eu achava que era beleza.

Eu deveria me manter sensata agora, mas nada fazia sentido. Eu não pude me culpar por abraçá-lo e chorar um choro sem lágrimas.

- Shh, tudo bem – ele disse, afagando minhas costas.

Ainda não estava tudo bem, mas estava _melhor. _Eu podia sentir a esperança que a quase onze anos eu não sentia.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei abraçada nele, mas recuperei um pouco do bom senso e me endireitei.

- Você não mudou nada! Eu só fiquei mais velha – dei um sorriso fraco. Era impressionante como as coisas pareciam se melhorar perto dele, como se eu esquecesse todos os meus problemas.

Eu estava morta? Ele era o meu anjo?

Ele sorriu. Ah, _aquele_ sorriso. Continuava o mesmo.

- Outros dos seus mistérios? – adivinhei.

Ele riu.

- Bom, agora não é mais um mistério.

- Você vai me contar tudo? – perguntei, me sentindo um pouco mais animada – Porque eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Sim.

- Eu estou morta?

- Hm... Não.

Eu esperei e ele suspirou.

- Bom, agora você é incapaz de morrer. Existem algumas formas bem difíceis, mas isso não vem ao caso. Perdoe-me – ele começou a falar muito rápido – eu não devia ter feito isso sem sua permissão, eu sou um idiota e...

- Você não é um idiota – corrigi com voz fraca – Mas se você estiver mentindo, será. Você esta mentindo?

Ele balançou a cabeça negando.

Ele pode ver, pela minha expressão e olhar vazio, que eu não tinha gostado da idéia de viver para sempre.

- Você não gostou, gostou?

Eu engoli a seco. Minha garganta pegava fogo, como se enfiassem um cano pelando sobre ela.

- É que eu... Eu não tenho nada.

- Você tem a mim – sorriu fraquinho.

- Tenho?

Ele assentiu e eu sorri.

- Eu vou explicar tudo para você no caminho. Vamos? – Ele levantou e estendeu a mão para mim.

Eu levantei com uma velocidade que me deixou sem sentido.

- Vamos – peguei sua mão – Mas... Para onde?

Ele riu.

- Para toda a eternidade – ele disse num tom de brincadeira.

Eu ri com ele, e me senti mais viva do que nunca.

**N/A**: HORRÍVEL, me desculpe se fiz você perder seu tempo.


End file.
